Proposals
by MissMahjong
Summary: A small story of how Sherlock proposes marriage to John. Soon, I'll post how John proposed to Sherlock. Sherlock/John. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all belong to their creators.

John Watson, doctor with a military background, always seemed to notice Sherlock's thinking habits and he must have developed a new one because he has never seen this one before. They were beyond the friendship of flat mates and even shared Sherlock's bed with the occasional nightly activity, but for the moment, John was observing his boyfriend. Sherlock stood by the window, still in his pajamas, blue robe and all, even thought it was well after noon, hands in his pajama bottoms pockets, twiddling his hands inside. The motion, to anyone else may have been obscene, but John knew Sherlock and this twiddling in his pocket was a new development, Sherlock wasn't thinking about a case, since there was no case at the moment.

For one thing, John was right about Sherlock, the brunette wasn't thinking about any experiments, or the intellect of serial killers or anything crime related, but he did have something one his mind. That one topic, rotating in his mind had to do with the little black velvet box in his right pocket he was twiddling around. Sherlock wanted to propose to John but he was on edge about asking him. What if John rejected him? Or maybe John doesn't want a commitment on that level? These thoughts were just spinning in his head, playing out the possible rejection scenarios, so Sherlock decided that he would have John say 'no' anyway, that way a rejection from him wouldn't hurt as much. Sherlock loved John and wanted to share the rest of his life with him but he didn't want to put that much pressure on him.

The sociopathic genius had a determined look of concentration, while looking out the large window, almost as if he was glaring at the glass pane. Sitting on his chair and casually opening his newspaper, John decided to distract him

"You know I'll gladly help out with your little problem?" John blushed a bit

Sherlock turned to him, with a look of inquiry

"Problem?"

"Well, you know, hands in your pockets, if you're trying to, you know, relieve some stress..?" Watson motioned towards Holmes' pockets, said genius got the idea.

"What, oh. Oh no, that's not the problem, but I'll take you up on that later. No, the problem is in three days, I'm going to ask you a question and you have to say 'no'."

"You're going to ask me a question and I have to say 'no'?"

"Yes."

"So, you want me to say 'yes'?

"No!"

"Wait, what?"

"Just say 'no' when I ask you this question, in three days."

"Well, how will I know what the question is?"

"You'll know, trust me, and you have to say 'no', promise me John that you'll say 'no'."

"I, well, yeah, sure, I promise."

Sherlock sighed in relief and took a seat across from the dirty blond man.

"Ok, good."

John was trying to figure out what just happened but thinking about what went through Sherlock's mind was too much of an effort.

"Why three days?"

"'Cause that's how long it will take to solve this case."

"Case? What case? There's been no-?!" John heard footsteps climbing the stairs to the landing.

"Hello Lestrade."

Some how, Sherlock never cease to surprise him, no matter how long they've been together.

~~~ Three Day Time Skip ~~~

It was late in the evening when both Sherlock and John got arrived in their flat, Sherlock going to lounge on the couch while John took his chair. They just finished solving a case about a missing dog lead to a ring of mafia trading associates. They rested a bit, trying to relax from the intensity of the case, sharing a bit of comfortable silence. Watson remembered something,

"Hey, it's been three days."

"Here."

Sherlock smirked, although on the inside he was nervous, and reached into his coat pocket and threw something at the doctor, the smaller man easily caught it.

John looked at what he caught, a little black velvet box and felt a wave of emotions come over him, happiness, shock, anxiety and curiosity. Was this?

"John Watson," said Sherlock, still lounging to the couch, eyes observing the ceiling,

"Would you marry me?"

John was thrown off guard, a marriage proposal? From Sherlock? But then John remembered the small conversation they had, where Sherlock told him to say 'no' to his question and was wondering why Sherlock asked to say 'no'? John made up his mind,

"Yes."

"What?" Sherlock wasn't expecting a 'yes' and sat up, looking at Watson.

"Yes, I'll marry you"

"No, you weren't supposed to say 'yes', you were suppose to say 'no', you promised."

"And I broke that promise. Sherlock, I would love to marry you, I love you and to be honest, I never thought that you would propose to me because when we first met, you said that you were married to your work, but remember, about a year later we fell in love and even then, I never thought that you would ask me. I'm very surprised. Why would you want me to say 'no' for?"

Sherlock quickly went over the kneel in between John's knees, and the blond man knew that it was one of those small intimate moments, when Sherlock brought down his walls, just for John and only John.

"Since were being honest, I thought you might say 'no' to me, so to prepare myself for a possible rejection, I wanted you to say 'no', because I told you to, and not because you wanted to."

"And if I had said 'no', how were we going to move on from that? It's impossible."

"Not impossible, but extremely awkward, … yeah."

John softened his gaze on Sherlock and smiled, in which Sherlock smiled back.

"Considering how unconventional this proposal was, can you put the ring on my finger?"

"Just this once I'll stick to tradition." Sherlock put got the ring out of the box and place the simple gold band on John's ring finger.

They locked eyes, just looking at each other.

Sherlock still seemed a little unsure,

"Sherlock?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, with me? I mean I don't' want you to feel like some ruddy house wife, watching soaps on the telly and-"

"Sherlock, trust me when I say that I'm so far removed from your average house wife, it won't be like that. I'll follow you, where ever you are and where ever you go, I'll always follow you and I know you'll do the same for me."

"So true. But… don't you want children? We can't have children with all the dangerous work we do."

"Sherlock, love, the day I fell in love with you was the same day that I realized that I don't care if I have kids or not. The pitter patter of little feet means nothing to me if it means losing you."

"So… that's it then, we getting married."

"Yes."

Sherlock caressed John's face with both hands, leaned over and kissed him with so much love, caring and desire, a truly wonderful loving kiss. They broke it off, still so close to each other and looking at each other with love lust dazed glossy eyes.

"C'mon, love, let's go to bed." Sherlock held out his hand for John, and his dirty blond did, they left, hand in hand to their bedroom.

**Author's note: **There was a small scene in there that I actually visualized in my head and I fan-girled so damn much.That was Sherlock's version of a proposal and soon, I'll post up John's version of a proposal, yay! Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to their respective creators

~ Proposals

John Watson seemed far more fidgety in the past few days, Sherlock noticed. The dirty blond was always looking into space with a worried look in his face, like he was arguing with himself internally. Sherlock was deduced John's behavior to two reasons, one: the break up or two: the get married, but either reason left Sherlock feeling unsure on the inside, his appearance didn't give away his feelings. Sherlock loved John, they were compatible and Sherlock knew that John knew that, but the last few days John has been distant with him. So what was going on in John's funny little brain?

Sherlock was right about John being fidgety, but only for one reason, John wanted to propose to Sherlock since they've been together for quite some time, first as friends, then a couple when John realized that he couldn't live without Sherlock, again.

They were having dinner at Angelo's this evening, sitting at a table for two, complete with a candle to romance the mood. John's demeanor was still nervous but content, with his right leg moving in anxiously but he had a face of quiet happiness. The contradiction set warning bells off in Sherlock's head, John was going to do something and Sherlock wasn't sure if he was ready for it, he silently prayed for a case.

"It's a lovely night out." Said John

"Yeah."

"Stars are out, shining brightly."

Sherlock looked out the window into the night sky.

"That they are."

"Your eyes shine brighter."

Sherlock's attention was on John, calm, content except for that nervous tic his leg was doing. Ice blue eyes analyzing soft

"Listen, Sherlock, I, well, I don't know how to say this but-?"

Sherlock got a text from Lestrade, just in time, it was case about a missing child of a government official and the kidnapper gave the Yard a time limit, Sherlock took the case, interrupting what John wanted to say.

"I'm sorry John, but we got a case and time is against us."

"Case?"

"Missing child, boy, his father is in Parliament and the kidnapper will only keep him alive until his ransom had been delivered by 3 in the morning."

John sighed in defeat and left the restaurant with Sherlock.

The night was long, going from the crime scene, the boy's home, the park, where he was last seen, to the flat and the lab at St. Bart's to examine some evidence and clues and all the way to the outskirts of town to catch the kidnapping criminal. The Yard, the boy's parents and Sherlock were quite pleased to have this case solved and John was pleased too, but he was a hurricane of raging emotions on the inside, and had a stoic, calm appearance on the outside, which was slowly crumbling with every passing second. Every time John got a moment alone with Sherlock, to propose to the man, Sherlock would subtly avoid him or they would get interrupted, try after try, John wanted to propose. Just a simple 'Would you marry me?' followed by a simple 'Yes', from Sherlock was all John wanted and then, they could have moved on with the case. All of John's patience, rage, self-control and over all build up of emotions were hanging by a small thread.

Sherlock, had just finished talking with Lestrade and Donovan, wrapping up the case when he up to John.

"John, let's go back to the flat and get some sleep, it's late."

And SNAP! Went the thread.

"No."

"No?"

"**No! You** are going to stay where you are and hear what I have to say! I have been trying **all** night to ask you this certain question because it's important to me, important to us! And every time I try, I get interrupted or you avoid me, yeah, don't think I haven't noticed because I have and it pisses-me-the-fuck-off! This question and most importantly, your answer to this question, means the world to me, but being interrupted by these, these, these **pricks!**"

Some spittle flew from John's mouth, in his tirade, face red with veins sticking out.

"And-and having you evade being alone with me for more than one second, when all I want to do is ask you this simple question, just-just, enrages me! Tonight's dinner?! At Angelo's?! My idea, I set that that up, a romantic dinner for two, on a clear starry night and what happens?! You take a case, but I don't mind because I love you that much! All the obstacles tonight, I thought were small coincidences, but soon I caught on! Yeah, I figured out that you were also using the case to avoid me and I… I…"

John voice cracked, needing a moment to gather him self as hot angry tears of frustration fell from his eyes.

"John."

"No, don't you John me with your deep voice and sexy cheekbones! All these distractions have forced me to think twice about asking you this question and right now, I almost don't want to…but the idea of living without you, hurts and burns me! We've been through all kinds of shit and I refuse to lose you with out a fight! I don't care if you're scared, I'm scared too, but I fucking believe in us! I fucking love you, so Goddamn much!"

John reached into his trouser pocket, pulled out a small black velvet box, got down on one knee, opened the small box and presented it to Sherlock, agressively.

"Sherlock Holmes, Will you marry me?!"

The entire Yard present at the crime scene was openly looking at the couple, whispering to each other.

Sherlock stared down at John, with his piercing ice blue eyes and making John reconsider, until the detective smile beautifully.

"Yes."

John entire mood changed to joy and most of all, relief. John got up from his position, quickly put the ring on Sherlock's finger, to hold him close and kiss him fiercely. So much love was exchanged in their kisses, Lestrade smiled in a 'Finally' expression, some members of the Yard went about their business others looked on, opinions evident on their faces.

"Oi, how about you two go get a room, nobody in their right mind wants to see you two snog!"

Both John and Sherlock flipped off Anderson, still kissing, not giving a damn about anybody's opinion, stars still in the sky, burning brightly.

**Author's Note: **Finally, John's proposal is done, so much drama, yay. I love making John BAMF, it's fitting, he turns into an angry hedgehog.


End file.
